warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage
Damage 2.0 is a system that determines the damage done to a certain enemy by a given weapon or power. Damage numbers are displayed on the HUD near the point of impact on an enemy. Damage results are modified by several mechanics - damage type, critical hits, stealth, warframe abilities - which are discussed below and on their respective pages. Each individual projectile or melee will display a single damage number. Weapon with multiple projectiles like shotguns or rifles with multishot will display a damage number for each individual projectile. Weapons which fires continuously will display a damage number at a constant rate of one tenth of a second. Physical damage mods (such as Piercing Hit which increases base puncture damage) and Elemental mods (such as Heated Charge which adds heat damage) will add the damage separately to available attacks: Normal and charged to weapons; normal, slide, jump, etc. to melee weapons. i.e. adding a heat damage mod to your Paris will apply the extra damage to both normal attacks and charged attacks. Damage indicators are color coded using the following system: *Regular attack on health - white *Regular attack on shields - blue *Critical hit and stealth attacks - yellow *Powered attack (es. bullets throught Electric Shield of Volt) - red Basics Every weapon in Warframe deals damage, which determines how much of an enemy's vitality is reduced per hit. A weapon's damage value is split among different damage types, each having individual strengths and weaknesses against different types of enemy defenses, dealing either more damage, or less. When an attack is dealt, the amount of damage each type deals is modified depending on their strengths or weaknesses against enemy armor, and then their sum total is combined to form the total damage value, which is the damage dealt against the enemy. Example (Expand to read) An unmodified MK1-Braton deals a base damage of 16 Physical Damage per shot. This damage is the sum total of the three physical damage types the MK1 has, which is 10 , 4 , and 2 . If the MK1 attacks an Infested Charger, the MK1's will deal +25% bonus damage against its Flesh, thus will now deal 12.5 damage up from 10. Thus, the MK1 will now deal a total of 18.5 damage per shot: 13 Slash, 4 Puncture and 2 Impact, 2.5 more damage than normal. On the other hand, if the MK1 attacks a Corpus MOA's Robotic body, the MK1's damage will deal +25% bonus damage against it, thus it now deals 5 damage up from its normal 4. However, the MK1's damage is reduced by -25% due to being weak against Robotics, lowering its damage from 10 to 7.5. Thus, the total damage that the MK1 will deal against the Crewman's Shields is 14.5: 7.5 Slash, 5 Puncture and 2 Impact, 1.5 points less damage than normal. If we want to make the MK1 more effective against that MOA's Robotics, we can consider improving its damage using a Piercing Hit mod. At maxed Rank, Piercing Hit adds 30% to Puncture, so our MK1's Puncture damage is upped to 5.2. Thus, against the same MOA our Puncture goes up by 6.5, bringing our total damage against said MOA to 16: 7.5 Slash, 6.5 Puncture and 2 Impact, which is the MK1's base damage value. To be more effective, we can replace the Piercing Hit mod with a Rank 1 Stormbringer Mod, which adds 30% damage on top of the MK1's damage. This extra damage is derived from the MK1's base damage of 16, so Stormbringer adds 4.8 Electricity damage, bringing the MK1's total damage to 20.8. Since deals 50% bonus damage against Robotic units, it deals 7.2 damage against the MOA up from 4.8. Thus the new total damage using Stormbringer instead of Piercing Hit against the MOA is 21.7: 7.2 Electricity, 7.5 Slash, 5 Puncture and 2 Impact, 5.7 damage more than normal. Overview Table Grineer = |-| Corpus = |-| Infested = |-| Corrupted = |-| Tenno = Physical Damage Most weapon's base damage is made up of a combination of three physical damage types: Impact, Puncture, and Slash. The overall physical damage of any given weapon is the sum of Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage. These three damage types are based on the following types of real-life ammunition: slug, armor piercing, and hollow-point. Most weapons have varying proportions of Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage. This ensures that all enemies can be damaged. Uncommonly, some weapons will sometimes have one or two damage types and sometimes rarely do not use physical damage at all. Mods will affect damage types as decided by the player by their loadout. General damage increasing mods, such as Serration, affect all the damage types of a weapon. However, specific physical damage type mods increase effectiveness only against certain armor types. Rupture increases only the impact damage; which is more helpful against Corpus than Infested, for example. Faction damage mods, such as Expel Grineer, also increase each type of damage against the faction in question. Elemental Damage In addition to the three base damage types, Elemental Damage can be applied on top of a weapon’s base damage depending on what Elemental Mods are applied. There are four primary Elemental Damage types: , , , and . Certain weapons will deal only Elemental Damage having no innate Physical Damage. A single primary Elemental Damage type can be applied alone, but if a second primary Elemental Damage type is introduced they will combine into a secondary Elemental Damage type. Combined Elemental Types To create these combined elements requires mixing two primary elements together. Elemental Damage is applied in addition to a weapon’s physical damage types. Weapon Damage = (Impact + Puncture + Slash) + (Elemental). Elemental Damage Combinations are made by following a mod placement hierarchy. This hierarchy is from closest to top left (first to be considered) to closest to bottom right (last to be considered) on the mod layout. Innate weapon elemental damages are considered the last in the hierarchy. Also, if using multiple mods with the same element, the last position is defining when they get combined. As an example: If you're using an standalone weapon such as Prova and Lecta, then adding , , and in 1, 2 and 3 respectively, you will get: ( + ) and ( + ). Combinations can sum additional damage from the basic elemental damages, as long as the combination follows first before other elementals can be attached to the specified weapon. Weapons with innate Combination Elements (Ogris ( ), Penta ( ), Stug ( ) and Detron ( )) will always have that damage type, regardless of mods used. Therefore, on weapons like this, consider the elemental damage separate from your elemental mods, as they do not combine with the weapon's already combined damage type. Status Effect (Proc) Status Effect, also known as a Proc (Programmed Random OCcurence), is an additional effect which may be triggered at random by a hit from a weapon, while Status Chance is the probability that a hit will inflict a Proc/Status Effect. Each damage type has a unique Status Effect associated with it. A weapon will always (with every shot) deal any elemental and physical damage installed, regardless of the corresponding Proc triggering or not. Media The Three Way Damage 2.0 vs. The Grineer (Update 11.5.3) The Three Way Damage 2.0 vs. The Corpus (Update 11.5.3) The Three Way Damage 2.0 Vs. The Infested (11.5.3) Warframe - Damage 2.0 Fast and Easy de:Schaden 2.0 Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Mechanics